The Greater Phoenix Community Clinical Oncology Program (GPCCOP)is a consortium of five hospitals with 67 investigations led by principal investigator David K. King, M.D. Dr. King and many of the investigators have been associated with the CCOP since its initial planning stage in 1982. The continuing long-term goals and specific aims of the GPCCOP include: 1) increased clinical research activities; 2) access to additional clinical trials; 3) further development of cancer control research initiatives and patient accrual; 4) maintenance of quality data management; 5) pharmacy resources to coordinate and manage drug distribution; 6) involvement of primary care physicians in state-of-the- art cancer management and education; and 7) continued development of data management systems to support NCI evaluations. GPCCOP's organizational structure requires the involvement of the Co- Principal Investigators and hospital administrators from each of the participating institutions in the planning and policy-making decisions of the CCOP. The physicians, nurses and administrative staff have active roles in guiding the GPCCOP toward attainment of its goals. This experienced team has demonstrated their commitment and ability to accrue patients to both therapeutic and cancer control protocols while maintaining high levels of quality control and timely submissions. GPCCOP's data management systems were recognized by SWOG in 1991 with the Outstanding Achievement Award. Additional investigators, specializing in medical and radiation oncology, have been recruited to the GPCCOP to ensure the availability of total patient care for the 3000 average new patients seen each year. By adding investigators from the Tucson area and adding the GOG as a research base, a higher level of participation is expected. The above resources, the placement of 347 patients on treatment protocols and 1097 patients on cancer control trials during the period 1989 to present demonstrate GPCCOP's preparedness to continue its active participation in NCI's Community Oncology Program.